


Три раза, когда Джеймсу открыли дверь на стук, и один раз, когда он открыл ее сам

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: France (Country), M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Potions, Returning Home, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Summary: На самом деле я так и не решил, что интересует меня больше: как вы меня нашли или зачем.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Три раза, когда Джеймсу открыли дверь на стук, и один раз, когда он открыл ее сам

Первый раз на пороге этого дома Джеймс Сириус Поттер появился полгода назад. Бледный, но решительный, он взбежал по трем ступенькам крыльца и подергал шнурок старомодного звонка. Джеймса ощутимо потряхивало, но больше от нервной энергии и желания постучать в дверь ногой, чем от чего-то другого.

Позднее утро красило зыбким розовым светом уютную улочку небольшого французского городка. Воздух еще не прогрелся, и Джеймс немного мерз, одетый в черные джинсы и белую рубашку — единственный комплект одежды, признанный приличным и достаточно официальным, чтобы явиться в гости к незнакомому человеку.

Судьба, словно напоминая про сбывающиеся желания, возможность предоставила, пусть и не в полной мере: звонок не работал. Джеймс еще раз дернул шнурок, подспудно ожидая, что раздастся треск, и тот останется в руке. Но не случилось: огрызок витого шнура достойно выдержал наглость, а самое главное — в полной тишине. Пришлось стучать.

— Мастер Легруа?

Стоящий в дверях мужчина медленно оглядел Джеймса с ног до головы и недовольно поджал тонкие губы.

По виду он был типичным французом: худощавым, черноглазым, с выдающимся носом и темными волосами — длинная челка немного смягчала строгую короткую стрижку. Впрочем, по-английски мастер Легруа говорил идеально, как на родном:

— Мне стоило подумать о том, что если упертые герои не складывают свою гриффиндорскую голову во всех найденных на нее неприятностях, то имеют свойство... размножаться. Доброе утро, мистер Поттер. Имя угадать не берусь, а вот семейные черты на лицо.

— Спасибо за комплимент. Меня зовут Джеймс.

— Это шутка?

— Вы же знаете моего отца, так что и ответ — тоже. Джеймс Сириус Поттер, мастер Легруа... Или лучше будет сказать — мастер Снейп?

Мужчина молча дернул плечом, сложив руки на груди, и выразительно приподнял бровь.

— Вас было нелегко найти, — доверительно поделился Джеймс и улыбнулся. — Особенно учитывая, что в Англии все уверены в вашей трагической кончине.

— Может, потому что я не хотел, чтобы меня искали?

— Папа в вашей смерти винил себя.

— Мистер Поттер...

— Джеймс, пожалуйста.

— Мистер Джеймс Поттер. Я дал слово, что присмотрю за вашим отцом, и выполнил его. Отсутствие моральных метаний в клятву не входили. Тем более что, судя по вашему существованию... И наименованию, ваш отец их вполне успешно пережил.

— Моего младшего брата зовут Альбус Северус, — склонив голову набок, медовым голосом проговорил Джеймс.

Снейп усмехнулся.

— Надо же. Не ожидал от Поттера такой слизеринской мстительности. Ну что же, будем считать, что мы с ним квиты. Что-нибудь еще?

— Вы не пригласите меня в дом? — Джеймс оглянулся, заметив, что на тихой улочке стало не так уж безлюдно. Остановилась и с интересом уставилась на них молодая женщина с корзиной фруктов в руках. Чуть дальше маячил выгуливающий какую-то мелкую живность подросток. — Я упрямый, и разговор все равно состоится. Но мы можем еще и порадовать ваших соседей.

— Доходчиво. Ну что же... проходите, мистер Джеймс Поттер.

Дом у Снейпа оказался небольшим, но очень уютным. Целиком застекленная стена выходила на внутренний дворик с ухоженным садом и несколькими теплицами.

— Ничего не спросите? — не выдержал Джеймс.

— Терпение так и не стало благоприобретенным качеством отпрысков вашей семьи. — Снейп усмехнулся. — На самом деле я так и не решил, что интересует меня больше: как вы меня нашли или зачем.

— По вашим работам, — признался Джеймс. — Если взять за аксиому, что смерть была инсценирована, то дальше все не так сложно. Понятно, что вы покинете Англию и, скорее всего, поселитесь в Европе. Что не оставите занятие зельеварением... Даже до хобби его вряд ли понизите, потому что это страсть. Имя будет новое, и все регалии придется зарабатывать заново, но это не станет большой проблемой хотя бы потому, что в закрытой касте мастеров зельеварения все и так будут знать, кто вы. Думаю, им не привыкать. Так что найти вас было не так сложно: всего лишь надо было поднять подшивки «Вестника зельеварения» за несколько лет после вашей «смерти» и разыскать новых ярких мастеров, появившихся из ниоткуда.

— Многих пришлось искать? — полюбопытствовал Снейп.

— Нет. Я узнал ваш творческий почерк. Зелье «второй кожи» для ожогов и темномагических повреждений было красивым и элегантным решением — в вашем стиле. Стоило мне увидеть его раскладку, и я понял, что Мастер Арно Север Легруа — это вы.

— Даже не буду спрашивать, откуда вы знаете мой «почерк» и стиль.

— Учебник Принца-Полукровки, — просто ответил Джеймс. — Теперь он у меня.

— Увлекаетесь зельями?

— Лишь в необходимом для Артефакторики минимуме. Для того чтобы на практике делать больше, у меня не хватает чутья и таланта. Зато в теории я могу рассчитать довольно сложные вещи. Наверное, я лучший теоретик-зельевар из тех, что не могут сварить даже костерост, — развел руками Джеймс, с любопытством разглядывая гостиную.

— Таких не бывает.

— Ага, значит, я еще и эксклюзив!

— Ты самоуверенный наглец, — ровным голосом констатировал Снейп.

— Не без того.

— А теперь я бы хотел услышать, ЗАЧЕМ вы меня нашли, мистер Поттер. И если ваш отец имеет привычку делиться воспоминаниями о юности, то вы должны знать, что особенно мягким характером и доверчивостью я не страдаю.

Джеймс кивнул и потянулся к карману, но тут же застыл, глядя на направленный ему в лицо кончик волшебной палочки.

— У меня в кармане письмо. Ваше. Я писал вам некоторое время назад, и вы мне ответили. Извините, что пришлось использовать псевдоним, но я вполне обоснованно боялся, что известная фамилия сыграет не в мою пользу. Я работаю над довольно интересным артефактом, но проблема в том, что без зелий при изготовлении не обойтись, а их уровень выходит далеко за пределы моих возможностей... Да и любого зельевара Англии, наверное, тоже.

— Самый молодой в Англии мастер Артефакторики... Мне стоило догадаться. Но я давно не слежу за ситуацией на бывшей родине. Ну что же, Джеймс Поттер, вы меня заинтересовали. — Снейп неуловимым движением кисти убрал палочку и кивком указал на столик. — Показывайте ваши выкладки.

* * *

Даже длинных писем не хватало, чтобы обмениваться идеями и мнениями. Двустороннее зеркало не давало возможности показывать формулы, а совместный проект был в самом разгаре. Так что Джеймс появлялся лично, дергал за шнурок и заходил в такой знакомый дом на тихой французской улице. И все чаще оставался ночевать, чтобы не аппарировать слишком поздно, сонным и усталым. К тому же нигде в Англии, наверное, не варили на завтрак такой восхитительный кофе.

В этот раз, правда, пришлось стучать: звонок опять не работал. Зато на Северуса вдруг нашло настроение совершить кулинарный подвиг, что случалось редко, но неизменно с отличным результатом.

— ...Ал и Скорпи утвердились в своих чувствах и признались родителям. Какой скандал был! Папа с Малфоем надрались на двоих, как простые магглы, перед этим долго выясняя, кто из их сыновей кого коварно соблазнил из мести, кто кому пожал или не пожал руку... Ну и кто самый крутой ловец. Хотя и Скорпи и Альбус вообще равнодушны к квиддичу.

— Ну-ну, — скептически проговорил Снейп, вытаскивая из духовки противень с булочками.

Джеймс сидел на табурете, рассказывая последние события, и хрустел стащенным с разделочной доски огурцом.

— Потом пришли мама и Астория, и все началось заново. В общем-то, скандал и колпака садового гнома не стоит, но Альбус заявил, что если семьи не признают их пару, они сбегут. А у Малфоев же только один наследник! Что-то там с древним проклятием на единственного ребенка в семье. И все бы ничего, но тут заявилась Лилс....

Джеймс заметил удивленно вскинутую бровь и на всякий случай напомнил:

— Лили Луна. Сестра. Младшая.

— Я помню. У твоего отца интересная манера подбирать имена детям.

— Не без того. Воображения в этом деле ему явно не хватает. С другой стороны, лучше так, чем как бедняга Скорпи... В общем, явилась Лилс и заявила, что проблема с наследником — не проблема: она готова им выносить ребенка. Во всем мире суррогатное материнство — нормальная практика. Она даже сварила зелье плодородия для этого дела, целую бутылку!.. А что оно фиолетового цвета в подозрительную крапинку вместо прозрачного — не беда.

— Фиолетовое?!

— Понимаешь, в честь бабушки Лилс достались имя и рыжие кудряшки. А вот антиталант к зельям явно отцовский. В лаборатории у нас только Альбуса спокойно оставлять можно. У меня просто все взрывается. Лили же — настоящее бедствие с непредсказуемым результатом.

— Поттеры, — констатировал под нос Северус. — Прекрати кусочничать! И накрывай на стол: суп будет готов через четыре с половиной минуты.

— В общем, дамы выпили вина, джентльмены мрачно допили оставшееся, и все отложили животрепещущий вопрос с наследниками до лучших времен, отбыв в личные покои — мучатся похмельем и размышлениями... А я сбежал к тебе, пока и меня не запрягли разбираться с проблемами наследия. У меня есть новое предложение, но не отказывайся сразу. Что если поделить готовку на два этапа, и для первого продлить время нагрева, а котел взять серебряный...

* * *

Простыни пахли лавандой, а куст сирени под окном готовился распустить тугие густо-розовые бутоны.

Джеймс повернулся на бок, прижался поближе к теплому жилистому телу и положил голову на твердое плечо:

— Помнишь, я говорил, что Лили сварила целую бутылку зелья плодородия?

— Помню. Фиолетового цвета и с непонятными нерастворимыми вкраплениями.

— Точно. Ну, так вот: они его выпили.

— Кто?

— Не знаю. Кто-то из наших родителей, ну и Малфои — тоже. В общем, когда мы разгребали завалы, то обнаружили бутылку из-под зелья пустой. И оно сработало.

— Твоя сестра беременна?

— Да Лилс-то тут причем? Мама беременна, и Астория тоже! Причем у Астории будут близнецы. Впервые за четыре века в семье Малфоев родится больше одного ребенка. Самое стойкое проклятие пало перед криворукой начинающей зельеваршей... Драко в шоке. Папа в прострации. Мама в ярости: она как-то планировала остановиться на троих. Самое обидное, что Лилс даже повторить не может свой подвиг: такого фиолетового цвета больше не получается. Я пытался хотя бы примерно посчитать, с чем могла бы быть реакция, но мимо...

— Не смотри на меня. — Северус зевнул. — Я-то его точно не повторю. Давно понял, что разобраться с бардаком там, где замешан хотя бы один Поттер — нереально.

— Ал со Скорпи сбежали куда подальше. В доме настоящее Инферно. Лилс тоже пакует вещи к подруге... Но им-то хоть в сентябре можно будет удрать в Хогвартс! А я...

— ... можешь переехать ко мне, — спокойно, словно речь шла о второй чашке чая, предложил Снейп.

— Это из жалости? — после паузы уточнил Джеймс, помрачнев.

— Из жалости, Джеймс Сириус Поттер, тебя можно только заавадить, а не терпеть, — честно признался Снейп. — Я не готов пока говорить о чувствах. Ты ведь дашь мне немного времени?

— Столько, сколько нужно.

— Посмотри на столике.

Джеймс протянул руку, подвинул к себе и открыл небольшую коробочку, лежащую ровно посредине круглого прикроватного столика. Несколько секунд он неверяще разглядывал новый блестящий ключ от двери с простым кругляшом-брелоком аварийного порт-ключа. А потом поднял сияющие счастьем глаза и внезапно охрипшим голосом произнес:

— Я тебя... Спасибо!

* * *

Джеймс, придерживая тяжелый бумажный пакет, из которого норовили выпасть то длинный, одуряюще пахнущий хрустящий багет, то бутылка сухого красного вина, поднялся на три ступеньки, свободной рукой проводя поисковые работы в кармане. Звонок вновь не работал, явно демонстрируя отношение хозяина дома к незваным гостям. Но к Джеймсу это не относилось. Он вставил ключ в замочную скважину и повернул на два оборота, наслаждаясь самим действием. Створка двери легко поддалась, пропустив в светлый коридор, и ушла назад, защелкнувшись на замок.

Джеймс повернулся, глядя во внимательные черные глаза вышедшего в холл Северуса, и счастливо улыбнулся:

— Я дома!


End file.
